paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Surprise!!!!
Well, here it is me and Smart Pup Chase's first calab story. This one's about Sora tricking everyone into having a great spa day, but some scares don't fade easily...and come back to haunt each of them. It was the next day and the sun was just peaking over the horizon. Sora looked around and saw his two best friends Rocky and Axel. Axel- *yawns* Hey Sora Rocky- Morning Sora Sora-Shhh! *points to everyone else sleeping soundly.* Axel- *Whispers* Oh yeah I forgot... Sora-I've got some things to take care of today....mainly my claws getting filed down. Axel- That's great buddy Rocky- Yeah Yeah, I'm going to talk to Ryder...why don't you just go back to sleep. Axel- Ok Sora..See you later Sora-*walks into the Lookout* Ryder, you up yet? Ryder- Morning Sora Sora-Morning, I wanted to ask you something. What's the game plan for the day? Ryder- Hmm not a lot no one is awake yet Sora-Okay, I was wondering if I could go to Katie's later...to get my claws filled down. I still feel bad about cutting Rocky... Ryder- Sure Sora...And I'll tell you what I'm go with you so she doesn't freak out when she sees you...I'm sure Rocky forgives you. Sora-He does, but I'm feeling conflicted about something… Ryder-what? Sora-Well...as I said my claws are retractable and normally keep them closed, but a few of them are sticking out and that's what cut Rocky...but I'm afraid of it...because I climb by having them dig into trees....you think I'll still be able to climb if get a couple of them filed down? Ryder- yeah I'm make to tell Katie not file them down too much. Sora-Thanks...I'm just afraid of not being able to do my job... Ryder- You will don't worry. Sora-Thanks...it means a lot. Ryder- You're welcome. Sora-I feel really bad for my friends being put through that stuff yesterday. Ryder- Oh Sora it's ok...The pups were very happy to learn about you and Axel. Sora-Yeah, but me and Axel are used to a little pain, but Chase and Rocky...there lives are so good and it feels like we brought that pain here... Ryder- Sora...Chase had so much pain being here without Axel..And Rocky need anther friend. Sora-I know...I just wish I could do something to lift there spirits. Ryder- Well, why don’t we plan a spa day for them? Sora-*gasp* That's a great idea!!!! Ryder- I thought you would like it...And hey I think Axel's up and walking around. Sora- Plus it sounds like they've been working really hard for a while. Don't tell them!!! Ryder- I not going to Sora. Sora-I want it to be a surprise....*giggle* in fact, I have a little idea. Ryder- What is it? Sora- Come closer! Ryder- *Moves closer to Sora*What is it? Sora-How about we have it so that we go to Katie's and say that she needs help with an appointment for a few dogs...and then when we get done, we say it's for them! Ryder- Ok Sora, good idea! Sora-Okay, tell Katie and have her in on it. Ryder- Ok Sora. Sora-I'll go and play with Axel and the others...see you. Oh, and it's our little secret. Ryder- Have fun Sora...and don't worry only me you and Katie will know! Sora-*giggle* Okay, see you later! Ryder- yep! Sora-*runs up to the others* Hey guys!!! Axel- Hey Sora! Sora-Sleep well? Axel- Yeah! Rocky- Hey Sora! Sora-I'm sorry I took so long, I needed to find him...he was upstairs. Axel- It's ok Sora...I'm glad you found him. Sora-So, you want to get some food? Axel- Sure. With that they walked up to the sleeping pups. Sora-*whispers* so, how do you think we should wake them? Axel- *whispers* Hmm I don't know Sora-How about we do what we do best? Axel- Hehe lets do it..Let's get Chase first..Got your secret weapon ready? Sora-They'll wake up as soon as they hear him laugh. Axel- Yup *shyly looks at a sleeping Chase* Sora-How about we split up and you get Chase, and I'll get...Zuma...Actually Marshall. Axel- Hehe ok! Sora-*walks up to Marshall* Ready? Axel- *walks up to Chase* Yeah! Sora-*taps Marshall's shoulder* Marshall… Marshall- Sora? Sora-Hehehe, you're mine! Marshall- Oh no... Axel- *taps Chase shoulder* Baby bro... Chase- Axel?*yawn* Axel- Heheh I got you now Chase Eep! Sora-*tickles him* Axel- *tickles him* Marshall- Hahahahaha Zuma- Eh, what...what's so...oh no. Sora-Good Morning guys!!!! Axel takes his tail and tickles Chase's feet Chase- Hahahahaha, no more! Axel- Hehehe See baby bro Sora not the only one that can tickle with his tail! Skye- *Just got up* *giggle* Looks like we're being attacked! Chase- Looks like you can... Axel- Yeah Sora taught me how to do it. Sora-Not that hard...just have to learn how to get the right movements. Axel- Yeah, but Sora moves his up and down..I go for a more clock-like motion *moves tail in clock-like motion on Chase's feet* Chase-Hahahaha, it works! hahahaha Axel- Hehehe told ya! Sora-Anyway...now that you're all up, it's breakfast time! Axel- Yeah, now that you are tickled up I bet your hungry baby bro Sora-Okay, let's get some food! Axel- Yeah! *runs to the Lookout* (you each will need it) Axel- (Hmm Sora's up to something, but the question is what?) Sora-Ryder, can we get some breakfast? Ryder- Sure! With that Ryder filled each of their bowls. Ryder- There you go pups..Eat up! Pups-Thank You! Axel- (Ok..Ok I need to be strong and make sure Sora doesn't worry about me) Axel- *Starts to eat* Sora-(Oh man, this is going to make everyone so happy! I could just burst, but I've gotta be strong.) *keeps eating* Axel- (Sora..Are planning what I think your planning? Hahaha I love it!) *keeps eating* Soon enough everyone was done, and then Ryder's pup pad went off... Ryder- Hello Ryder here! Katie- Ryder, I need you and the pups! Ryder- What's wrong? Katie- I just got a bunch of appointments at once, and I need help getting this place ready . Ryder- Ok Katie we're on it Katie- See you here! Sora-*looks at a butterfly passing by* Axel- *gasps* Look Sora a butterfly Sora-Yep, I think it's a good sign. Axel- *Starts to tear up* Sora-Everything's going to be fine Axel...don't worry. Ryder pulls out his sliding button on his pup pad and pushes it. Ryder- Paw Patrol to the Lookout! Axel- Ryder's calling us Sora-Let's go! With that each of them ran into the elevator, but Sora tripped over Marshall and crashed into everyone. Sora-S-sorry. Marshall- Yeah, sorry about that. Axel- Hmm that's a little odd..I'm used to seeing Marshall crash into us, but not you Sora..You seem very happy today. Chase- I wouldn't say that Axel. Sora-Ehehe, yeah...sorry. I finally got to sleep with my teddy bear, and I guess it put me in a great mood! Plus I got to tickle my friends! Axel- Oh yeah I almost forgot about the teddy we found...I'm so happy you got it back.. And they liked it too. Sora-That's the only reason...sorry if I was acting suspicious. I'm just so happy! Axel- Not to worry Sora...I'm really happy too With that the elevator went to the top. Axel- Ok let's get our gear on! Sora-Yep, man this thing's comfy! Axel- Yeah it sure is! With that each of them got dressed and made it to the top floor where each of them jumped into their respective spots. (Sora's next to Marshall, and Axel's next to Chase) Chase- Ready for Action Ryder, sir! Ryder-Okay pups, Katie needs our help! Zuma- What's wrong with her!? Axel- What is it? Ryder- She got a bunch of appointments at once and she needs our help to get the place ready! Axel- Ready to help Ryder, sir! Rocky- Yeah ready for anything! Sora-Yeah, we'll get there and get the place ready to go! Axel- No matter the challenge! Ryder- Alright, so needless to say. I need all pups help with this one. All- We ready to help Ryder! With that the pups rode down the slide and Ryder went down the pole and they got into their vehicles. Axel- *breaths deeply* Ok I can do this part.. Sora-*sigh* I hope I get used to this. *pushes button and fires it up* Axel- Come on Axey..Fight this fear.. *pushes button and fires it up* Sora-There's nothing to fear buddy, you're a great driver! Axel- Thanks Sora! With that they each drove to Katie's. Katie- Thank you for coming guys! Ryder- No problem Katie..Oh and I want you to meet some new pups. Sora-*Hides behind Axel* Axel- *stands protectively in front of Sora* Ryder- Katie meet Axel and Sora! Katie- Wow, a real fox...first time I've seen one up close like this! Axel- Yeah he's real! Sora-S-sorry I'm acting shy... Skye- Awwww, it's okay Sora...no need to be shy. Ryder It's ok Sora..Just come say hi to Katie Sora-*takes a deep breath* Right, sorry. *steps out from behind Axel* M-my name is Sora, and this is my best friend Axel... Axel- *Drops protection* Hi there..Nice to meet you! Sora-We'll get this place all set! Axel- Yup..No matter the challenge no matter what, I always try my best and never give up! Katie- Aww, that's so cute. Let's get started! Axel- *blushes* Hehehe thanks..Yeah let's go get this started! With that each of them got the place fixed up. Skye Chase and Zuma got the the bath waters filled. Axel- Hmm what can I do? Katie- Hmm, let's see...how about you get the brushes and tools. Axel- Ok! Axel moves towards the brushes and tools. Sora-I'll help you out! Axel- Thanks Sora! With that they each grabbed an end of the box of tools and dragged them to Katie. Axel- There you go Katie! Katie- Thank you. Okay, pups that's everything! Ryder- Glad to help Katie. Skye- No problem Katie, it's a big job and we're happy to help! Sora-(Okay, I think it's time for their surprise!) So Katie, you never told us who your appointments were. Who are they? Katie- *giggle* Axel: Huh? Chase- What's so funny? Zuma- Yeah, I'm confused. Sora-*giggle* Axel: Tell me Sora! Sora-Ryder? Ryder- Katie's appointments are...All of you pups! Pups-HUH!? Each of them were just completely stunned. Sora-Surprise!! Axel: Why you little sly fox...Did you plan this? *Smiles at sora* Sora-*giggle* You got me! It was actually Ryder's idea! Chase- Huh!? Ryder, sir is that true!? Ryder- Yeah it was. Since no one had anything wrong today I planned a spa day for you pups! Sora-The other reason was to lift your spirits...you see, the past couple of days have been just mess after mess and yesterday was the worst of all...so I asked Ryder what to do and he suggested you each get a spa day. Axel: Oh...Yeah I forgot about everything that happened yesterday.....*looks sadly at ground* Sora- But I wanted it to be a surprise, so I had Ryder tell Katie to have us over here and get the place ready for a bunch of appointments...but they were actually yours. Sora looks at Axel. That's the other reason Axel, I thought it'd take your mind off of it. Axel- Sigh...I know Sora Sora-*looks down sadly* I'm sorry it's not much, but it's the best I could do...I'm sorry if it doesn't make you happy.*walks away* Have fun... Axel- Oh no Sora wait! (Ugh..Great job Axel...You just made everything worse...Grr why can't I just be happy for once!) Sora-No...it's fine. I know how you feel...I'm hurting just as much...you and Chase were lucky you got to see your families for two days...I only got less than an hour... Axel- Sora please, I'm sorry! Sora-I'm not mad at you...I'm mad at myself... Axel- Sora please I just want to go back to being happy Axel, but I just don't know how..It's not your fault Sora-And I don't want you to force yourself...you were each put through a very traumatic experience. Axel- Sora do you want to see them later? Chase- We can make it happen Sora...We can both let go of the past for you! Sora-No...I've already said my goodbye...I don't want to forget them, but I just need time... Axel- *Hugs Sora* Shh take it easy my sly little fox friend...The time for sadness it is over. Now is time for everyone to relax and let go of the past...All the sadness we have felt can all melt away with the help of our new friends Sora-I'm honestly fine...I'm worried about you guys...that's why I was so happy...because I thought it'd make you happy... Axel: But we are happy my little fox buddy...I just time to let my past go… Sora-...You know something...I always felt like I had to be the strong one, because you were under so much pain...but maybe I'm not as strong as I thought...whatever, let's just have some fun. Axel: Ok buddy. Sora-Heh, it's funny...I planned this to make you feel better, but you were the one who made me feel better. Axel: I just hate seeing my little fox buddy blame himself for things that happened in my past...I need to do what daddy always said...”Stop living in the past, and move on to a brighter future”… Sora-Yeah...I'm sorry I got upset. Axel: *Hugs him* Its ok buddy I should've never gotten upset because you wanted to do something to get my mind off my past...Ok let's do it Sora-Now let's have this spa day! Axel-Okay, let’s do it! With that the gang had a nice relaxing day everyone but Rocky and Axel got a nice bath. Besides Rocky and Axel both who got a nice brushing. Skye- Ahh, this feels nice... Axel-You can say that again… Skye-Okay, Ahh this is nice! Rocky- Yeah, and boy Axel I never knew you were afraid of water like me... Sora-He got his fear the same way you did… *covers mouth* Oops!!! Rocky- What! Sora-*sigh* Me and my big mouth... Axel- It's ok Sora...Yes Rocky I'm afraid of water just like you. Sora-Well, except for hot or warm water...you told me you loved that. Axel- Yeah because it reminded me of you Sora..And how you welcomed me to your family with nice warm cleaning and hug Sora-But, that fear of it is kind of distracting... Axel- Y..Yeah Sora-Like I once told you...we'll help you...y-you want to know my greatest fear? Axel- W..What? Sora-L-lightning...I'm terrified of being struck and it causing a forest fire with me in it...ironically I spent a lot of time in trees. Axel- Oh...I know you know this Sora but do you pups want to know my greatest fear... Rubble- What? Rocky- Tell us Axel! Zuma-Please dude! Marshall- Yeah… tell us! Sora-I can say it if you want... Chase- Come on bro you can tell us. Axel: Sigh...Tar Sora-Yeah... Chase- Tar? Sora-As in a tar pit, he once fell in...and has been scared ever since... Axel- *Starts crying* I still remember the burns of it... Sora-It got under his fur, and burned his skin pretty bad... Zuma- That's a good reason to be scared... Axel- It's kind of like sun bathing without any fur and multiplying that by the heat of ten suns. Marshall- We're each afraid of something...you want to know our fears? Skye- We don't mind... Rubble- Yeah we each know them... Chase- Yeah... Rocky- You each kind of already know mine… Sora-It might help... Axel: If you all really want to… Marshall- Okay, I'll go first. I'm honestly terrified of flying. Axel: Interesting. Skye- Guess I'll go next...my greatest fear is eagles...I was attacked when I was small… Axel: Oh wow... Rubble- I HATE spiders, they give me the creeps. Axel: Hmm I see… Zuma- Not much bugs me, but one thing I'm scared of are ghosts...even just thinking of them give me the creeps! Or at least mean ones... Axel: Be careful with one Zuma! Zuma- I know who you mean...*shivers* Axel- Grrr I hate him! Chase- I know...but mine's pretty pathetic…d-doctors. Axel- Aww, my baby bro still scared? Chase- Yes, I hate them...they give me the creeps. Sora-See Axel...you have nothing to be ashamed of. Axel- I..I'm not ashamed, just scared of the cold water and tar…the cold water reminds me of the flood water… Sora-And that doesn't make us think any less of you...you're still my strong Axel! Rocky- Same here! Chase- Yeah Big Bro you've always been trying your hardest for me to keep me safe. Axel- *blushes* Aww Sora...Chase...Rocky that's so sweet! Sora-...Well, it looks like in some way...this did help. Axel- ...Yeah I think it did buddy... Katie- Hey Sora, I think it's time for your treatment. Sora-Thanks... Axel- Treatment, what treatment? Sora-Nothing really, I've just decided to have my claws sanded down a bit...the reason that one cut Rocky was because it grew out of the sheath and I'm having trouble keeping it in check. Axel: But what about your job on the team will you still be able to climb trees!? Sora-I should be able to...as long as it's just sanded down a little bit. Plus they'll grow back. Axel- *phew* that's good..Then I can get mine done after yours Ryder- Sora already asked me that, and I told him he'll be fine. Sora-And I trust him. Axel- Ok Sora...Like I said I'm doing mine next *looks at claws* With that Katie got to work and looked at his claws. Katie- Wow, these are similar to cat claws...only much bigger. Sora-thanks, I think... Axel- Hmm... Katie- Hmm, I think the best way to do this would be to use my buffing tool. Sora-Buffing tool? With that she pulled out a small tool. Sora-What is that? Axel- I...I think that's the bluffing tool Sora... Katie- Relax, this will just sand you claws down. Just hand me your paw. Sora-W-will it hurt? Axel- (Phew...I thought it was going to be worse) Katie- You'll hardly even feel a thing. Sora-Well Okay, I trust you. Sora hands her his paw. Katie- Takes his paw and puts his claw in it and turns it on.. Sora-*giggles* That kind of tickles! Katie- Just a little more, and done with this claw. Axel looks at tub where the others were at. Chase- You thinking about hopping in? Axel- *Shivers* I...I don't know... Zuma- Come on dude. Katie- That should do it, try it now! Sora-*Relaxes claw and it goes back in* Hey, it worked! They're hidden! Katie- Yep, let me just check to make sure they won't hurt anyone. *Rubs her hand on his paws* Yep I think there filed down enough, and you should still be able to climb. Just then Axel touches the water in the tub Sora-*looks over and sees him* Go for it Axel! Axel- *deep breath* Ok Sora...Just for you. With that Axel gets in the tub. Chase- Nice bro! How's it feel? Axel- I..It feels better than I thought it would. Katie- Hey Axel, you said you once fell in a tar pit? Axel- Y...Yes I did. Why something wrong? Katie- Do you have any in your fur? Axel- Umm, yes just on my tail and back Katie- Thought so, I've got some special soap made for things like that...would you like me to get it out? Axel- *gasps* You would do that for me!? Katie- Of course, that stuff can really cause skin problems and I don't want you getting sore. Axel- Thank you Katie! With that Katie grabs soap and brush and starts brushing his back. Axel- Ooh...this feels good, but a little cold... Katie- It'll warm up...grabs some warm water and pours it on him* better? Axel- Yes thank you...Sorry the cold water reminds me of that flood... Katie-I understand, how about this? *Rubs him with the brush* Axel- Ohhh that's the spot *A small purr comes out, but tries to hid it* Katie-*giggle* Looks like you found out how to purr. Sora-Yep, he does that for me...I purr and am a little embarrassed about it. So he taught himself how to purr to make me feel better...now he just does it without thinking. Axel- *blushes* Oh, I guess it just slipped out Katie- Aww, that's so sweet!!! Chase- Yep, that's my bro! Katie- Wait, bro? You're his brother? Axel-Heheh I guess the secret's out now. Chase-Hardly a secret! Axel- Yeah..Katie I'm Chase's long lost brother Sora-Yep, the fox is out of the box now...I can't believe I just said that... Axel- *giggles* Cute Sammy...Very cute. Sora-*blushes* Katie-Sammy? Sora-*blushes even deeper* Axel- Oh After my parents died and I lost my sister to the dog catcher I went to go live in the forest and I met Sora's dad and him. Sora-And my dad let that slip... Axel- And I call him that when ever he needs cheering up Katie- Okay, but why...I mean that's a girls name? No offence. Sora-W-well... Axel- Umm the thing is...That's what his mom had originally had planned to name him...( Oh darn it Axel...Why did you say that!?) Sora-M-my mom thought I was a girl...and named me Sammy, but when they found out I was a boy...they re-named me Sora. Katie-*giggle* Aww, that's so cute! Sora-*sigh* Yeah, and my dad let that slip and Axel found out...now he uses it to tease me... Axle: Oh Sora relax! Sora-Eh, like it or not...it's my real name and I've accepted it...but I much prefer Sora. Axel- I know buddy. Skye- It suits you better. But Sammy's still a pretty name. Sora-Thanks. Axel- Ahh this brushing is really soothing..I forgot you were brushing me for a minute. Katie- I'm getting the tar out...most of it is dried, but it's still coming out. Axel- *Sigh*..Yeah that's the bad part of it..When it dries it almost impossible to get out. Katie- Yeah, that's what this soap is designed for...it breaks it down and treats the skin from it. Axel- O..Ok Katie thanks...Sorry I'm still a little shaky..This is my first bath in water. Katie- Really? Axel- Yeah...I...My parents were umm... Chase- It's okay bro. Axel- *whimpers* Sora-Go ahead Axel...we're right here. Axel- I lost my parents in a flood shortly after Chase was born....And then me and my sister jumped in after Chase who was floating away inside a cardboard box...And we swam for hours but couldn't save him Katie- *gasp* That's terrible! Axel- And to make matters worse after I got out my body went into a shock, and I've been afraid of water ever since! Rocky- Wow...that's even worse than my reason... Axel- And it "fun" doesn't stop there... Katie- *puts finger on his mouth* Shh, it's okay...you don't need to say anymore. Axel- ..... Sora-Yeah...we've had a pretty rough past, but let's just leave it alone. Axel- Y..You're right Sora...*Sigh*...Sorry I bought it back up. Katie- There, I think I got most of the tar off your back. Axel- Ahh thanks Katie. Katie- No prob, but it's really gotten into your fur. I'm going to work on your tail now. Axel- *Sigh*...I thought as much, I had a problem of falling in on a regular basis... Katie- Well it's coming out. With that Katie starts washing Axel’s tail. Axel- Yeah I guess it is. Katie Almost there and...done! Axel- Thanks Katie..I really need to get over that fear. Katie- Don't stress yourself over it...those kinds of fears take time, but taking a bath like this is a good first step. Axel- Yeah it is...How do I look.any different, or still the same Axel? Katie- Your fur is a lot brighter and and you look like a bigger Chase. Axel- Thanks! Chase- That's my big brother for ya. Katie- One sec, let me get a mirror. *Gets a big mirror and puts it in front of him* What do you think? Axel- Wow! I look so different...I do look like Chase, but only a bigger...I love it! Sora-*Smiles* (Axel's happy, he's really happy!!!) Axel- Yay! I could just...just...just *Jumps up and down* Chase- You look great bro! Axel- Thanks Chase Rocky- Hehehe I love seeing Axel jump up and down like that. Sora-*starts crying* Yep, he's happy...he's really happy!!! Axel- *starts crying* I never been this happy before in my life!! Ryder- I'm glad to hear it. Sora-*looks at the others taking a bath* How are you each doing? Skye- Ahhh. Axel- Sora! I feel so much better than I did before! And it's all thanks to you! Zuma- I'm doing great dude. Sora-*blushes* I didn't do that much...Katie was the one who made you happy. Rubble- I love this so much!!! Axel- *Hugs Sora* I don't really care....I'm just so happy! Marshall- I love baths! Sora-Well, I love seeing you happy. Axel- And I love being happy! Katie- Hey Axel, didn't you say you want your claws trimmed? Axel- *Looks at claws* Oh yeah they are looking a little sharp. Katie- Well, I might as well do each of yours. Skye- You've done enough...this bath is fine! Marshall- I'm good Katie Thanks! Zuma- I'm cool dudet! Chase- No thanks, I'm fine Katie- Okay, if you're sure...you ready Axel? Rocky- I'm good! Marshall- Hey, that's my line!! Everyone-laughs Axel- Yeah Katie I'm ready With that Axel walks over to Katie. Katie- Okay! With that she took the tool and began sanding his claws. Sora-I must warn you...it does tickle. Axel- *giggles* It does tickle Katie- Just relax, I'll be done soon . Axel- Ok..Ok I'll try. With that she got each of his claws trimmed. Katie- There you are! Axel- Thanks Katie Sora-Um...may I have a bath before we go? Katie- Sure Sora. Axel- I'll wait right here for ya Sora Sora-Thanks. With that she filled up a bath for him and once it was done Sora jumped in. Sora-Ahhhhh, this feels so nice... Axel- hehehe yeah it does Skye- *giggle* Aww, is the little foxy enjoying his first bath? Sora-*giggle* Yes he does! Axel- Well it does beat bathing in a river. *Realizes what he said and shuts up* Sora-Hehehe, yep it does! Sora-*purrs* Axel: Ahh there's that purr..It's so nice to hear it again Sora-*blushes* *gasp* *stops purring* S-sorry. Axel: Sora.. *Purrs* Sora-Axel, thank you. Axel: You're welcome Sora With that the gang finished up their spa day and headed home. Axel Starts humming a happy tune Sora-You seem to be in a great mood. Axel: Huh? Oh yeah why wouldn't I be? I finally got to see the real me! Skye- I still can't believe you pulled that stunt! Marshall- Yeah, you could have knocked me over with at feather. Axel: Huh? What stunt? Zuma- Tricking all of us into setting up our own spa day. Axel: Whoa whoa that was all Sora and Ryder's idea! But I gotta hand it to you Sora it was a pretty clever idea Sora-I almost blew it a couple times...the whole time we were eating breakfast I thought I was going to just burst! But I did it all for you guys. Axel: I know buddy I saw it in your eyes when you were eating, you look like you were going to just let everything out....And we thank you for doing that Sora-I did it as a thank you...you each have done so much for us, and I know I'll never be able to repay all of you, but this was the best thing I could do. Axel: Yeah you guys really have helped us through the tough times we had to deal with...And when it seemed like we were just going to drop everything and leave after we acted the other day...We are truly thankful and we will try our best to repay you all! Chase- Bro, you're family...and we wouldn't give up on you guys that easy...Same as you Sora. Axel- But I just felt really bad about what happened... Zuma- Dude, you two are fine! No hard feelings at all! Axel- I..I need to go do something...I'll be right back. Sora-Axel? Axel: It's nothing bad Sora...Just need to let the rest of my sadness out somewhere. Sora-You want to be alone? Axel: Yeah..But just for a little bit...So I don't upset anyone...And don't worry once I'm done I'm going to come back happy Axel! I promise Sora-Okay... (Maybe I should do the same...this sadness is eating me alive.) Axel: Maybe you should do it too Sora you look like you need it. Sora-...maybe your right...to be honest, it's just eating me alive. Axel: Ok buddy *Hugs Sora* I'll see you when we come back! With that the two ran in different directions. Axel: Sigh...I got to sing something to let this emotion out..But what? Sora-*Runs into the forest away from everyone* Sora-Man, I can't take it anymore...this pain is eating me alive...there's only one song that'll show my pain...I didn't think I'd have to ever sing it though... Axel: *runs to the forest in the opposite direction* Axel: Ugh I hate this feeling...I hate it so much! I need to let this feeling go! No matter how bad it looks...Or how bad I sound I'm going to sing now...Sigh...Here goes nothing... Axel-I open my eyes I try to see but I'm blinded by the white light, I can't remember how I can't remember why I'm lying here tonight. '' '' '' Sora- I can't stand the pain, and I can't make it go away No, I can't stand the pain. ' '' '''' Axel: How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes Got nowhere to run, the night goes on as I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream, how could this happen to me? '' Sora-Everybody's screaming I try to make a sound but no one hears me, I'm slipping off the edge, I'm hanging by a thread I wanna start this over again. '' Axel: So I try to hold onto a time when nothing mattered, and I can't explain what happened And I can't erase the things that I've done no I can't. ''Sora-How could this happen to me? I've made my mistakes Got nowhere to run, the night goes on As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream, how could this happen to me? '*''bothstart crying*'' *both start crying*' both: I've made my mistakes Got nowhere to run, the night goes on As I'm fading away, I'm sick of this life I just wanna scream, how could this happen to me? ''''Axel: *Crying* I..I can't believe I did that... Sora-But...it needed to be done. Axel: I...Need to let those emotions go...It's time I started forgetting about what happened. Sora-And move on! Axel: I have all these friends to be with Me! Axel starts running back to the group Sora-So it's time to stop beating myself up over this and move on! *starts running back* Chase- Guys I'm worried about Axel and Sora..What if they don't come back? Sora-I wouldn't bet on it! Axel: Not by a long shot! Chase- Sora! Axel! You came back! Sora-Of course we did, like we’d leave our family behind! We just needed to get out all our sadness the only way we know how. Axel: We aren't going anywhere for a long time Baby bro...Yeah we did. Sora-*looks at Axel* Hey Axel, by any chance were you singing...you know... Axel: *looks at Sora* Yeah Sora did you hear me..It's one of my favorites... Sora-"How Could This Happen To Me." Did you hear me? Axel: Yeah..Angie use sing it to me...Yeah I did. Sora-...we once sang it to let out our pain...and I think it worked. Axel:...Yeah I think it did...and I don't feel that other feeling anymore. Skye- Oh wow, singing the same song in different places...that's just so adorable! Rocky- Yeah, it's like something out of a great movie! Axel: *blushes* Thanks..Me and Sora really do have great voices for signing Sora-I-I wouldn't go that far...my voice kind of is off key...Axel's deeper voice is better...I just do my best.*blushes* Axel: *blushes* Sora-Hahaha, now we're happy happy happy! Axel: Yeah from now on this happy Axel and happy Sora! Sora-*yawn* Axel: Getting tired Sora? Sora-*lays down and dozes off* A little. Axel: Well you wanna go take a nap? Sora-A nap sounds nice...want to take one guys? Axel: *yawns* I could. Marshall- Now that you mention it, I am a little sleepy. Zuma- Yeah...it must be close to my afternoon nap time anyway. Chase- Yeah..I got sleep, but I'm really tired now too Skye- I don't know why, but spa days wears me out as missions...how does that work? Axel: *yawns* Maybe...It takes more to have spa day then complete a *yawns* mission Sora-I think...I know the reason. Axel: Why is that? Sora-The past few days, we've been under so much stress...and now that everything's better and it's all gone. It just hit us like a ton of bricks. Axel: Yeah I think you’re right Sora...I mean after everything we been though...Now it's all over Sora-Plus...that warm bath sapped the last of my strength...now I just want sleepy time... Axel: Well that's what warm water would do to you Sora...Take it from someone who has been taking them for a while...You’ll get used to them Sora-Good night guys...or good nap... Axel: Good nap Sora...See you later! With that each of them went to their houses and took a nice long nap. Ryder-*Looks out the window* Hehehe, guess that tired them out. Sleep tight pups. Axel: *yawns* Chase- Sora? Sora-Huh? Chase- Thank you for doing that... Zuma- Yeah dude, that was a very nice surprise. Sora-*blushes* Y-your welcome...it's the least I could do for all you've done. Axel: Yeah Sora; After everything we went through...I'm glad it all melted away Sora-I'm just glad you're happy...I honestly can't stand seeing my friends sad... Axel: Yeah it's feels like I can finally be happy again, and it's all thanks to you Sora...My best friend. Sora-*blushes* Well I uh... Axel: *Puts his paw on Sora's Shoulder* Shh relax my little foxy friend...It's all over Chase- Aww, he's blushing...I think he's being bashful. Axel: Aww my little foxy pal Sora-*covers eyes with tail* Axel: *giggles* Skye- *giggle* Aww, you poor thing. What's the matter, don't like over praising? Axel: Sora just never had this much attention brought to him, and I..I think he likes it. Marshall-Hehehe, such a cute pup! Sora-.... Chase- Yeah bro you must be proud to be friends with him Axel: Ok..Ok guys that enough...We don't want to...you know Sora-... Axel: Sora? Sora-...*snore* Axel: *giggles* Just as I thought...he feel asleep. Chase- Hehehe, he's such a little pup. Axel: Yeah but so are you baby bro! Chase- Hehehe, I guess I am...then again so are the rest of us. The rest of the pups are as old as me. Axel: Yeah but your still my baby bro Skye- In fact, I think you're the oldest of us. How old is Chase? Axel: *places Sora on his back* Chase is two. Skye- Hmm, I'm about a year and a half. Axel: Oddly enough I think I'm the oldest here. Marshall-Yep, so it seems. Axel: I been through so much...And I'm only three years old Chase- I've been through a lot when I was still just a pup. Rocky- Same here. Axel: Sigh...But out of all four of us…Sora had it the worse Sora- *stirs* No... Axel: Huh? Sora- You’re wrong, I may have lost my family...but you've suffered more pain. Axel: And how is that? Sora- Your dad, losing your brother, and everything else...you're one tough pup Axel. Axel: Yeah...I guess so. Sora-I love you...big brother... Axel: I love you too...Baby Brother... The End!